


Your Friend, Cinnamon

by vi_violetrose



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: And someone else ;), Gen, Prophet and Wizard are also mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24213820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vi_violetrose/pseuds/vi_violetrose
Summary: ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*♡ To read whenever you’re feeling lonely :) ♡ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Your Friend, Cinnamon

Entry 1 ♩✧♪●♩○♬☆

I tried to look up fun facts to talk about, but they were all really weird. When I think about it, I don’t actually know that many fun facts. Or facts that would constitute as a standard “fun fact,” anyway. I’d say that all facts are actually quite fun, but you know that’s not true. Like, you know what’s not fun? I don’t know! I spent about a minute or two staring at the paper and realizing I actually have no idea what facts I know are specifically very unfun. Maybe I just think everything is fun. Oh, no, I got it. History is very unfun. :/ We talked about that once, actually, how I couldn’t really read textbooks. Remember that? Unfun fact. Textbooks are long. Though I guess that’s not really a fact, because textbooks can be short. Or so I assume, because I’ve never seen a short textbook. 

Informational books can actually be pretty great. You know, I think the reason I always struggle with fun facts when someone asks me is that a lot of what I know aren’t things that I can just say out loud. “Fun fact, this is how this one card trick is done!” I think I’d run myself out my own job. You know I would never admit it to Wiz, but my magic is fake. It’s weird. I think maybe I have the capacity for real magic, and I kind of do want to learn it. But my skill set is perfect for magic tricks. Maybe I don’t have enough focus for magic spells, but magic tricks are super easy. I guess it’s the appeal of being able to do something that not a lot of Cookies can. Lots of them can do magic; the city we live in is literally called the ✧✧✧ City of Wizards! ✧✧✧ Honestly, we should rename it. You know how much work it is to say three words when someone asks where I live? It’s actually way more words than that, but I’m running out of space on the page so I’m not going to continue that thought because I need more room for other entries!

Your friend, Cinnamon ♡

\----------------------------------------------------

Entry 2 ☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙

I told you I live with Prophet Cookie, right? He’s the BEST roommate. ♡♡♡ But also the worst. :( His house is really nice and cozy, and we have a nice arrangement in place, but I still have to live with Prophet, you know? I should probably stop insulting him before you think I really hate him— I LOVE Prophet, he’s like, my dad (not actually my dad, don’t get that confused)— but he’s so weird! He does some weird stuff. You know his beard is detachable, right? Of course you know that. But it’s like REALLY detachable that sometimes I take it off when he’s sleeping and hide it somewhere. I honestly really don’t think that’s a beard. He’s always mumbling some weird thing about seeing the future whenever I hide it, as if his crystal ball isn’t what helps him after all. But I guess that makes sense, because I’d much rather be looking in top shape than have a dumb crystal ball when I lie to people. Do you think holding some purple crystal makes lies more convincing? I’d think, “of course not,” but Cookies seem to pretty consistently believe him. When I took myself as his apprentice, I learned there’s actually much more to fortunetelling than magic. It’s just very advanced lying! I didn’t learn this from him, though, I just watched him do his thing and figured that out on my own. Telling my magic secrets to you is okay, since you already know all the real ✧cool magic✧ stuff, and I know you won’t tell anyone. But anyway, it really just is lying. 

One tactic that fortunetellers use is saying something super vague that will probably apply to basically everyone. If I’m doing a reading on someone and say “I see that you’ve had an argument with someone you care for” or whatever and they say “no,” I think I’d run. What do you mean, no?! You’ve never argued with anyone you like?! That’s horrible! That’s a sign of miscommunication, actually! So remember that next time I try to do something incredibly stupid. If you’re ever mad at me, it’s better that way instead of you not finding anything you don’t like about me. 

Your friend, Cinnamon ♡

\----------------------------------------------------

Entry 3 ✿✼:*ﾟ:.｡..｡.:*･ﾟﾟ･*

I’m actually pretty sad right now. All the other times I decided that I shouldn’t write a journal entry in a bad mood, but something told me that today I should. Maybe it was the cards, or Prophet’s weird fortune beard.

For awhile I thought the only way to connect with others was to be happy around them. I never drop my smile and always say nice things. I haven’t changed this, but with you, it’s different. Something I think is really nice is getting to see all the sides of someone. I thought that maybe you wanted to see that; and telling you all of this is due to trust. Trust is comforting, isn’t it? It always makes me feel so special when someone genuinely trusts me. It doesn’t happen often. It can be hard to trust others when no one trusts you, but I always knew from the second I met you that you’d go on my trust list.

I hope I’m not being too boring. That’s unusual for me, isn’t it? Maybe I’ll tell you why I’m sad. Maybe one day.

Your friend, Cinnamon ♡

\----------------------------------------------------

Entry 4 ♩♪♩♬

Apparently I’m a really bad singer. Everyone always laughs at me when I try, but that’s not a bad thing either, right? It serves as comedic value-- Not exactly what I always go for, but it’s still good! I like making people laugh. Whether they’re laughing at me or with me isn’t really a concern; that’s what clowns do, and everyone loves them! Makes people laugh at them, I mean. That’s basically their job. I’m not exactly a clown (Wizard calls me one sometimes though ♡) but I am an ✧entertainer!✧ Branching out is good. I’ll continue finding new ways to make everyone happy.

Hm, I’m not sure what else to say! So, how about this… No, nevermind, still nothing. Say hi to your funny dogs for me! :) ° 𐐪𐑂 ♡ 𐐪𐑂 ₒ 𐐪𐑂 ♡ 𐐪𐑂 °

Your friend, Cinnamon ♡

\----------------------------------------------------

Entry 5 ｡.｡:∞♡*♥

You know what I think? Kids are the best! And the cutest! ♡♡♡ They’re always my biggest fans and the easiest to impress, and I really love that about them. And they have the BEST smiles. So genuine and full of… smileyness! ♡ Adults don’t often smile like that. Sometimes they do! I don’t know if it’s better, honestly. The hardest smiles to get are always more satisfying. But every smile is good! Except fake ones. :(

You know, you don’t really smile a lot. I’m not accusing you of anything, it’s probably hard to find time to smile when you’re as busy as you are, but that means your smiles are probably ✧SUPER✧ COOL!!! ✧✧✧ I think I’ve seen you smile before. Maybe my mind was just playing tricks on me (funny, right, because I’m always playing tricks?), but it was so cool! I hope that doesn’t sound awkward. But you do have a nice smile! Maybe your funny dogs will appreciate it? You know, dogs tend to mimic the behaviors of their owners. Children do that too, of their parents, when they don’t know how to respond to something. When they see their parents are scared, they think they should be scared too, because that means there’s something to be scared of. But that goes for happy things, too! That’s how we learn what’s good and bad and all. And funny dogs can learn like that, too! I swear there was a term for that phenomenon or something. Psychology stuff. But anyway, smiling and being happy and stuff should maybe make the funny dogs happier, too? If you try it, you should tell me how it goes.

Your friend, Cinnamon ♡

\----------------------------------------------------

Entry 6 *∞*⍋⋆*❅｡.

Something I’ve wondered for awhile is if you ever like to write. I mean, you work with books all the time. 

There’s lots of different kinds of writing. Poetry is a pretty cool one! And songs are really just poetry with music. How cool is that! ✧ And even cooler, there’s apparently tons of types of poetry. I took a class on that, once. I think writing is really interesting. After all, I have to be creative and come up with ideas for performances; writing is kinda like that! So I thought about writing some poems. And I did! But they’re not really that good. I’d show you, but I think I need some time to work more on my poetry skills first! Oh, I should tell you about the types of poetry I learned about. Not that you don’t know them (or maybe you really don’t? But I’m not going to assume), so I’ll just talk about the ones I think are really neat.

Sestinas are really cool. You have to choose 6 words, and each line has to end with one of those words (there’s a really specific order, but that’s the general idea). I have no idea how you’re supposed to write one without it sounding repetitive! I tried my hand at it using the words magic, fun, cards, friends, smiles, and yay! Turns out that “yay” isn’t really great for ending sentences with. I’m going to have to have a talk with whoever made this language. “Yay” is a ✧✧GREAT✧✧ word and I think sentences should definitely be able to end with it. 

Your friend, Cinnamon; yay! ♡

\----------------------------------------------------

Entry 7 -: ✧ :-゜・．

Remember when I told you I was feeling sad? Unless you’re skipping through the pages or something; I guess you wouldn’t remember in that case. Or maybe you read it a long time ago! But anyway!

Sometimes I feel like I‘m not enough. I hope sharing negative feelings like that doesn’t make you feel bad. That’s why I didn’t just tell you what was bothering me before. And even worse, what bothered me in the first place was feeling like a burden to others. When I said I don’t feel like I’m enough it’s because there’s so much I can do to help other Cookies, so much that I’m not doing. I perform as my job to make others smile, and sometimes do tricks and other entertainment when I run into fans on my free time. But there’s so many Cookies that don’t like me. And that’s normal, but the thought of everyone coming to hate me is so scary.

I don’t think I’d be worth anything if no one liked me. A lot of Cookies don’t actually like me personally when they get to know me, but at least I can perform and still impress. Knowing that I can make a difference in others’ lives is what keeps me doing what I do. So I’ll remember it as best as I can. ☆

Your friend, Cinnamon ♡

\----------------------------------------------------

Entry 8 ˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊

Can I tell you a secret? I think I’m in love.

I love all of my friends a lot, ♡♡♡ but I don’t think I’ve ever been in love, if you know what I mean. Like... romantic love! My face is so hot right now, actually. I don’t have any experience with the sort of thing, but it’s the only thing that I think can describe what I’ve been feeling. It took awhile for me to realize. And I’m still not sure, because I’ve never felt like this before. But whenever I talk to this Cookie, I’m a little more confident about it.

I know most Cookies decide to pursue a relationship with the ones they love. But I don’t really want that for me. I know the Cookie I really like doesn’t feel that way about me, and I don’t think love is real if it’s all selfish. All I really want is to make them happy. And I want that really, really bad. You have no idea! Seeing them smile means the world to me. ♡

Your friend, Cinnamon ♡

\----------------------------------------------------

Entry 9 .·͙*̩̩͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙ ✩ *̩̩̥͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧͙ .

You know I’m really bad at focusing sometimes. But I can focus on my magic tricks and fortunetelling! ☆ Despite that, the way I act makes a lot of Cookies think I can’t really ever focus at all. I don’t blame them, but it can get tiring hearing everyone be so demeaning when they speak to me. I’m a lot better at reading Cookies than they think, and that’s of course because I’m a fortuneteller. Fortunetellers have to know basically everything about body language; it’s easy for us to tell how someone is feeling based on the littlest of motions, and pick up on their habits. It doesn’t take long for me to find all the signs that someone is lying, and partly because everyone seems to lie a lot. Especially to me! :( Maybe they think I understand a lot less than I actually do. It kind of feels wrong that everyone perceives me this way, as if I’m lying to them; but it’s not like I go around telling everyone that I’m stupid. I guess it’s not my fault if Cookies assume I am.

You come off as really smart! (And I know you are, don’t be modest.) I wonder if it’s better? I don’t think those who aren’t smart should be treated with disrespect, but... Well, I don’t know. Little kids aren’t stupid at all, but a lot of times adults disrespect them just because they think they are. Did you hear Pancake Cookie stole some vegetables? I heard about it recently! He didn’t just take them on his own, but had Cherry Cookie set up a distraction and some other Cookies help him carry the basket. Pancake Cookie is like... 4? SO much smarter than most Cookies think a 4-year-old is. Apparently it was resolved well, but imagine doing something like that and not being listened to afterward just because everyone thinks you’re dumb and did it for no reason. I was actually involved in a crime, did you know that? No one would listen to anything I was saying, and I was declared guilty without much of a reason... They let me off the hook in the end, but thinking about that makes me really sad. It’s important to listen to Cookies, no matter who they are.

Your friend, Cinnamon ♡

\----------------------------------------------------

Entry 10˚ ू ₒ ु ₓ｡ 

I don’t know how long you’ve been in the Archives, but if you don’t know what dinosaur nuggets are, it’s been way too long. I mean, they’re just chicken nuggets with dinosaur shapes, but they have a very different and distinct taste. I know, I’m a real food connoisseur! Remember when we went inside the _Conjurer’s Cookbook?_ That was so fun! I would totally do it again.

Anyway, Wiz just came by our house and stole some stuff from the fridge. That’s pretty usual, but he took ALL the dinosaur nuggets…………….. :(

He’s so funny. He always bites the heads off first. He thinks he’s better than the dino nuggets. Wiz thinks he’s better than everyone, but he needs to take it down a notch if he thinks he’s better than dino nuggets.

Your friend, Cinnamon ♡

\----------------------------------------------------

Entry 11 ♡̩̥̩♡̩̩̥͙♡̩͙

Okay, so, you know Wizard Cookie? I know you do. There’s only one. (Or is there? I don’t actually know that much about wizards.) Little tiny boy with the big hat. He is so darn ♡♡cute!♡♡ I love him. I’ve declared him as my son (not legally, because if I were legally his dad I’d have to like, live with him? He doesn’t want that) and there’s nothing he can do about it! I’m probably only twice his age (though when I put it like that, “only twice his age” sounds kind of absurd, right?) but that’s good enough! And since Prophet Cookie is basically my dad, that makes him Wizard’s grandpa. And he’s basically your apprentice, so you’re like… his mom? No, wait. Aunt? But that would make us siblings, and that would be weird. You’re the… stepmom! What’s a stepmom again? That’s the one where you marry into it--??? Nevermind that, then! Haha! I don’t know. But I think we kind of are like a family! I mean, I live with Prophet. Wiz has his own library, but he comes over to our house a lot. I know I just said “kind of,” but, actually, forget that. Real family don’t have to be related or anything like that. We may not have similar ingredients, but we’re totally family. And that includes you! Unless you don’t want to be a part of our family. But you know we’d totally welcome you. We already do! You’re so cool. You know, Wiz talks about you ALL THE TIME. But shhh, don’t tell him I told you that. ✧ 

As much as I love Wiz, he is really so mean sometimes. But he’s young, so he has some time to get it out of his little head. Maybe one day we can do magic together! Prophet isn’t too interested in doing magic with me (I swear I apologized for the beard thing), but that’s okay. I’ll continue doing magic by myself. I guess you don’t need a partner for everything, right? And it’s not like Prophet and Wizard aren’t there at all or anything. We don’t have to do everything together to be friends. Or should I say family? Family can be friends too. Hmmm…

Oh, but I can’t forget about you! I love you! More than I’m sure you know.

Cinnamon ♡


End file.
